


fools rush in

by liquidcourage



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidcourage/pseuds/liquidcourage
Summary: fools rush in where angels fear to tread -- and so i come to you, my love, my heart above my head.





	fools rush in

Tadashi sits up in their bed, alone in the dark. Yawning, he rolls out of bed, sliding his feet into fluffy slippers. He stumbles into the kitchen, rubbing tired eyes. Soft jazz is playing, barely audible but still present in the silence of the night -- he has no clue why, but Fred often has a reason even the smallest of things, even when it seems like he doesn't. Tadashi drapes his arms around his fiance's shoulders, who has decided to make a sandwich despite the late -- or early, depending on your point of view, hour.

"Freddie, it's 2 am. Why aren't you in bed?" He murmurs, pressing a light kiss to the blond's cheek.

"Hungry," Fred mumbles, fumbling with sandwich toppings.

Tadashi hums, reaching around to help guide Fred's arms. "Couldn't hold out for the AM, huh?"

"No way, the sandwich was calling me." Fred replies, smearing some mustard on the bread with minimal mess, thanks to Tadashi's guiding hands.

He laughs, slipping away from Fred to turn the volume of the speaker up ever so slightly. "Mm, I'm sure, but you think you can hold off on that to dance with me?"

"Well, since you ask so nicely. . ." The blond places down the sandwich and lets Tadashi wrap his arms around him as a voice sings over the speaker, _and so I come to you, my love_.

They sway there in the kitchen of their little flat and lose track of time.

**Author's Note:**

> uh it was time for y'all to know the truth and the truth is i love fredashi and i secretly love fluff  
> inspired 100000% percent by [this tumblr post](https://ezwriting.tumblr.com/post/186468732251/admit-it-weve-all-fantasised-about-slow-dancing). the song they were listening to is [fools rush in](https://youtu.be/td1L3G6a2S4).
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://ezwriting.tumblr.com)!


End file.
